Many candlewax compositions are combined with scenting agents designed to emit scent, before and during burning of candles. The scenting agents provide pleasant aromas which render the candles more appealing to consumers. The scenting agents typically provide stronger aromas during burning of the candles, in order to fragrance the surrounding environment.
A variety of scenting agents and amounts can be added to candlewax to achieve desired aromas. However, the amount of scent emitted has often been hindered because the scenting agents become chemically or physically affiliated with other candlewax ingredients. The scenting agents can become somewhat “locked up” within the candlewax, so that their aroma potential is not fully realized. There is a need or desire for candlewax compositions which facilitate the release of greater amounts of aroma based on the amount of scenting agent employed.